


Jk Lol

by sunshinekat



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3322523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinekat/pseuds/sunshinekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Someone somewhere must see the absurdity in one prominent figure of society attempting to seduce a reputable butler under the employ of another prominent figure of society, regardless of the physical attractiveness of said butler.  Lord Sebastian Castellanos however, has never been one to see sense. <br/>[SLASH] JOSEB and RULES.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jk Lol

Summary: Someone somewhere must see the absurdity in one prominent figure of society attempting to seduce a reputable butler under the employ of another prominent figure of society, regardless of the physical attractiveness of said butler.  Lord Sebastian Castellanos however, has never been one to see sense.

 

One day, Sebastian imagined, they would write a story about him and this moment would be scratched off with such vindictiveness as to elicit some curiosity about the parts of his life missing from said text. The current moment he was celebrating was that he'd finally cornered Ruben Victoriano's butler and was engaging him in conversation, but if one were to ask Ruvik or the steward himself they would continually use the word harassment which in Sebastian's opinion was a gross exaggeration.

"Ah, yes I do enjoy riding, and you Joseph?" Sebastian was looming and smiling and putting all the feathers in place that he used solely for the ladies he was taking to his bed for the night. Joseph knew this well because he'd witnessed Sebastian's charms more than once, at least in the calm days before he caught Lord Sebastian's eye.

"I do not." Joseph answered plainly, not rudely or irritably but without emotion. He straightened his glasses and scanned the crowd for his master whom he caught once again with the heir to the Withers estate, a young pretty boy who Ruvik should know better than to associate with. Joseph stiffened and was about to attempt escape when his hand was grabbed. He glanced at Sebastian and attempted to keep his temper, "Unhand me."

Such contempt! Sebastian felt his heart skip a beat. He never thought himself a man who persisted when the other party made their disinterest perfectly clear but with Joseph Oda he didn't want to give up. If he did he only imagined that these meetings would have him standing in a corner stealing glances and drinking sherry all night. No, instead he would persist and annoy and keep Joseph's pretty brown eyes on him as long as he could. Obviously Joseph had seen Ruvik because he was trying to leave.

Sebastian caught one of Joseph's pale hands in his, "Such soft hands for such a hard worker, how is it possible?"

Joseph's carefully peaceful expression was betrayed by the heat in his eyes.

Sebastian tangled their fingers together lingering in Joseph's warm, dry hands.

"It's so difficult to converse with you, won't you indulge me?"

"I shall not, now if you'll excuse me." Joseph pulled his hand out of Sebastian's and moved aside to escape his conversation.

Joseph sprang free of his endlessly irritating conversation partner and walked to Ruvik who was being untoward to Mr. Withers who was flushed and trembling.

"Young Master Victoriano, your sister wishes to see you." he smiled politely at Withers and gave Ruben a pointed look. Ruvik smiled back at him, "ah, my steward, always the mother hen that one." he looked at the young blonde boy who was very obviously captivated. "I don't suppose we'll meet again, will we?"

"Oh, I...I do-" Leslie Withers stopped himself from talking, putting his fingers to his lips in a manner more fitting for a virginal debutant than a young man already in his mid-twenties.

Ruvik took the boy's hand and kissed it gently eliciting a gasps from a few guests and tired groans from others.

"You are welcome at the Victoriano estate whenever you wish, dear Leslie."

And with those parting words Ruben Victoriano again proved why Joseph hated coming to these gatherings.

"My sister needed me, what a convenient excuse." Ruben questioned as they expertly navigated the crowd, "Has Lord Sebastian been teasing you again, Joseph?"

"I prefer other company." Joseph said simply, he left out the part where he'd rather drown in a lake than talk to that 'man' again.

"He prefers yours; he has rarely spoken to anyone else tonight."

Joseph would rather Sebastian Castellanos would simply leave him alone.

"I do not understand why a man of his status would prefer talking to a steward." As if he were not already aware of the difference in their social standing, "It is embarrassing for me. His presence injures my pride, Master Victoriano."

Ruben laughed, as he always did when Joseph was honest, "You should tell him that then."

Joseph didn't answer; he already knew that was impossible.

* * *

 

Sebastian tried to be casual about it. Tried to make it seem effortless and totally by chance that he was visiting the Victoriano estate in the company of Ruvik's new favorite Leslie Withers.

Leslie was standing beside him all atremble and unable to look anyone in the eye. But that was how Leslie usually was; he patted the boy on the shoulder and told him to chin up.

Sebastian however knew that for himself chinning up wasn't going to be nearly enough. Perhaps he would ignore him this time and see if he approached on his own.

Joseph's hackles rose the minute he saw who was at the door. He greeted them warmly as was expected of the steward of the Victoriano estate. The Withers boy was a gracious guest willing to wait for Ruben to prepare himself but he braced himself for the inane and inappropriate greeting from Sebastian, ah, were they on first name terms already? Good gracious. 

Sebastian didn't touch him this time, he smiled and bowed in greeting but did not speak a work to him, and he ignored Joseph and began to talk to the Withers boy.

Ah, so it had finally happened hadn't it? Lord Castellanos had finally gotten the hint. Joseph led them to the drawing room to wait. He saw noticed how Sebastian sat beside Withers instead of across from him; he noticed that he poured him a glass of sherry presumably for courage. Joseph felt sick watching it. Is this what others saw him doing to Joseph? That was all good and fine because it would never happen again.

He excused himself to notify Lord Ruvik but then he came across their Housekeeper Juli Kidman who frowned at him, "Your looking sour Joseph, are the guests teasing you?"

Joseph pursed his lips and shook his head, "not in the least, is Master Ruvik awake?"

"He's preening.” She answered with a shrug, “Say isn't Lord Sebastian in there?" she smirked, "He's been pestering you a lot lately."

"I haven't been approached by him today, if that is what you are asking." Joseph answered guardedly.

Juli patted his shoulder, "come now, you know he likes you."

Joseph recalled the sight of Sebastian and Withers on the drawing room seating.

"Regardless of his emotions; I hold no affection for his lordship, he is nothing more than a bother and a barrier between myself and the tasks appointed to me."

Juli might've laughed but she looked past Joseph and gasped and skittered off with a quick apology.

Joseph turned and saw Sebastian standing in the hall, their gazes met and then Sebastian turned around and walked away from him.

Well, that was unexpected and not exactly what Joseph would have liked to happen but if that was what it took to keep Sebastian Castellanos away from him.

So why was he following him?

 

Tasks appointed to him?! What tasks? Ruvik never asks for his steward for anything at parties! Not even at his own estate, Joseph was a damn accountant! Ruvik discussed business with him, Ruvik had told that to Sebastian more than once too! He joked that Joseph was more of a guest at the estate than a steward but there it was!

And if he was such a bother then- Sebastian's head hurt and he was angry and hurt but Joseph had made it clear. Crystal clear.

He stood before the door of the drawing room gathering his wits, distracting himself with thoughts of the Withers boy. He was all nerves like a lot of people would be in his shoes but being under the Victoriano gaze was all together rare, he should enjoy the limelight while he had it.  He went to open the door when he caught sight of a shadow in the corner of his eye he turned when his arm was grabbed.

"Lord Sebastian!" Joseph said, he was going to say something but Sebastian didn't want to hear it, he knew what this was.  A servant worried about his reputation, he was going to beg him not to tell Ruvik about what he had said.

"Regardless of my affections for you, I won't use this information to gain your attention, Joseph. You might find me a bother but I am not that kind of man."

Joseph let go of his arm, "w-what?"

Affections? What in the world was he talking about?

Sebastian sighed, "You know my feelings."

Feelings. Sebastian just said he had feelings.

Joseph's guilt made a U-turn and he stepped away. Oh. This wasn't. He was. Was he?

Sebastian Castellanos.

They were what...8 years apart in age?

Sebastian was an eligible bachelor. Joseph had never thought- but- no...He wasn't.

Wait. Did this mean?

All that incessant questioning. The hand holding. THE LOOMING.

"You weren't talking about horses then, when you asked me if I liked riding." Joseph said carefully.

Sebastian's eyes widened and he burst into laughter, "Actually, I was talking about riding horses, Joseph."

Joseph watched him laugh, observed that handsome smile. Handsome was a word that could be used to describe Sebastian.

Charming might also-wait, these weren't sudden things that Joseph had never noticed before they were simply things that weren't intended for him.

All the traits Sebastian Castellanos had that would have charmed Joseph were ignored because they were never going to be-

Sebastian Castellanos was never going to belong to a...a servant.

Except he, Sebastian, wanted to.

 

Joseph looked like a cat watching a string dangle in front of its eyes. So many expressions, it was like seeing Joseph for the first time and he still wanted to kiss him.

"What did you think I was doing this whole time?"

"Teasing me for being a servant."

"And now?"

"I'm not worthy of your attentions," Joseph said, "but I am not going to let them go to waste."

Sebastian stepped forward and pulled Joseph into his arms and dramatic music came on in the background and he kissed Joseph dramatically as the camera panned out and it all faded to black.

 

Sebastian scrambled out of the tub as fast as he could; he checked his weapons and health injections. He saw Joseph stumble out of the adjacent tub panting. He was on his knees soaked to the bone; he straightened his glasses and looked at Sebastian.

"We will never speak of this again."


End file.
